


Le pour et le contre

by Nelja



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand la forme yôkai d'Hakkai est libérée par accident, Gojyo se retrouve dans une situation contrariante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pour et le contre

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Minekura Kazuya.

"Merde merde merdemerdemerde."

Gojyô avait toujours considéré qu'arracher les boucles d'oreille en combat était un mouvement de fille. Un peu comme le coup de genou dans les couilles. Ce n'était même pas une vraie attaque, c'était juste assez douloureux pour donner le temps de fuir. Parfois.

Non, en toute honnêteté, il ne s'était jamais interrogé si profondément sur l'arrachage de boucles d'oreilles.

A vivre avec un yôkai portant des limiteurs au temps de la vague de folie qui semblait les frapper, il aurait _peut-être_ dû.

Hakkai était en train d'exterminer ce qui restait de leurs agresseurs. Gojyô ne fit aucun geste pour les aider. Ils l'avaient bien cherché, en plus de le mettre _lui_ (et Hakkai, mais il y penserait plus tard), dans une merde noire. Il n'aidait pas non plus Hakkai en combat, tant pis s'il devait passer momentanément pour une demoiselle en détresse. Il avait plus urgent à faire - et plus glorieux, fallait-il le mentionner. Nommément, retrouver ces boucles d'oreilles par terre, remuant au passage quelques entrailles s'il le fallait, et ensuite proposer à Hakkai de les recoller proprement et fermement.

Le dernier de leurs adversaires tomba sous les coups d'Hakkai.

La scène résultante était un peu sanglante, mais assez classe, il fallait le reconnaître. Hakkai se retourna vers lui, et Gojyô soutint son regard. Les oreilles pointues, bien sûr, mais aussi cet étrange motif de feuilles sur le corps... il était impressionnant, comme cela. Pas vraiment le même genre de beauté que le joli visage qu'il pouvait observer tous les jours...

Malheureusement il y avait aussi une lueur de folie dans le regard, certainement aussi agréable à l'oeil et impressionnante que le reste, mais qui faisait passer d'autres pensées en file de priorité d'urgence.

Bah, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur. C'était _Hakkai_ ! Ils étaient amis, après tout, yôkai ou pas.

"Tu les as bien finis." dit-il d'un ton décontracté.

Hakkai ne répondit pas. Ce qui avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Entre autres, il laissait Gojyô parler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On pourrait rentrer... je crois que c'est mort, pour les courses. L'ambiance est retombée... ou si tu veux partir faire un tour tout seul..."

Gojyô ne s'était pas attendu à voir ça, les lianes qui, en quelque sorte, quittent la peau d'Hakkai pour courir sur le sol, et il devrait peut-être y porter un peu plus d'attention que le coin de son oeil, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait toujours le visage d'Hakkai, orné d'un sourire de plus en plus large, dérangeant... il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le perdre de vue.

Il pouvait maintenant sentir ces lignes végétales étranges courir le long de ses chevilles. Cela ne faisait pas mal. Cela remontait le long de son corps...

Par contre, quand il voulut bouger, il se retrouva cloué sur place, et cela n'avait rien de psychologique. Il maudit un bon coup cette attaque traîtresse. Comment allait-il lui remettre ces contrôleurs, maintenant ?

Mais il avait peut-être plus urgent à réfléchir, comme Hakkai qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas ferme. La seule consolation de Gokyô était de supposer que si _vraiment_ Hakkai avait voulu lui infliger le moindre dégât, ce serait déjà fait, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

"Tu fais une de ces têtes !" ricana-t-il. "Détends-toi un peu..." Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Quelque chose dans cette lueur, dans ses yeux... et surtout dans l'impossibilité de bouger, putain ! Mais bon, il faudrait le payer très cher pour qu'il l'admette.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre. Il n'en fut pas moins choqué quand Hakkai lui passa une main derrière la tête pour l'embrasser de façon carnassière.

Wow.

Gojyô n'avait jamais pensé à cela, ou du moins pas dans les détails. Il préférait les filles, après tout, et il préférait les silhouettes fugitives et sensuelles pour qui il n'avait pas de sentiments, alors même s'il avait remarqué sa beauté, évidemment, ce n'était jamais entré dans ses préoccupations immédiates.

Ce n'était pas naturel. Pas le fait que Hakkai l'embrasse en soi, mais la façon dont c'était fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment Hakkai. Cela aurait dû être, à soi seul, une raison supplémentaire de s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il était exactement capable de faire, totalement libéré des poids qui le retenaient d'habitude.

Les mains d'Hakkai se refermèrent sur ses fesses, et Gojyô eut un violent sursaut ; ou du moins, il essaya, car les tiges le maintenaient toujours fermement.

"Même comme ça, tu ne peux pas nier à quel point je suis sexy !" lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Après tout, même si Gojyô commençait à se demander si Hakkai-dans-cet-état ne pouvait pas être plus différent de celui qu'il connaissait qu'il imaginait, il n'y avait pas de raison de renoncer à du sexe qui s'annonçait parfaitement appréciable sous prétexte qu'il était en situation d'infériorité et que sa vie était peut-être menacée ! Au contraire, c'était sa devise, profiter de ce qu'il y avait à tirer de toutes les situations ! Ou du moins, ça l'aurait été s'il avait eu le temps d'en prendre une !

Hakkai sembla d'ailleurs comprendre le message.

"Ne t'en va pas." murmurait-il à son oreille alors qu'il le déshabillait. "Ne pars pas."

Gojyô trouva complètement inutile de préciser qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans l'impossibilité de faire un pas. Hakkai le savait aussi bien que lui, pas vrai ?

"Oh, je n'en ai pas l'intention." assura-t-il. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder ce ton léger alors même qu'Hakkai, dont les intentions devenaient de moins en moins ambiguës, palpaient ses cuisses sous ses vêtements. Mais cela avait toujours été la spécialité de Gojyô. La légèreté, s'entendait. A y penser, le sexe improvisé dans des ruelles obscures aussi, mais dans des circonstances différentes en général. "Je reste, c'est mon coin, après tout." Hakkai entoura son sexe d'une main - Gojyô était déjà en érection, ce n'était pas surprenant, il avait toujours été très actif de ce côté-là. "C'est ma maison, aussi, et je ne compte pas te virer non plus." Les doigts d'Hakkai étaient recouverts d'une matière visqueuse qui, si on y réfléchissait quelques secondes, devait être constituée majoritairement de sang. Gojyô ne se sentait pas d'humeur à laisser cette considération gâcher le plaisir de la sensation. "J'y ai bien pensé un peu au début, mais bon, on est potes, maintenant, et je suis content que tu restes." L'autre main du yôkai palpait ses fesses, et Gojyô cessa de philosopher pour se préoccuper de questions plus pressantes. "Ecoute, tu t'en tires bien, hnnn, très bien, de l'autre côté, mais si tu veux me préparer, je crois vraiment qu'avec les griffes, ça ne marchera pas. C'est mieux si je le fais moi-même, OK ?" Il aurait bien fait quelques mouvements de mains, pour indiquer l'importance de la question de façon plus éloquente. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était bien le problème.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Gojyô attendit sa réponse avec une certaine anxiété. Tout s'était bien passé pour l'instant, et pouvait très bien continuer même s'il avait un faible pour l'autre sens, mais dans tous les cas il était à peu près certain que se faire pénétrer brutalement par des griffes pointues gâcherait tout.

Enfin, il sentit le fin réseau de pression se relâcher sur ses bras. Il était toujours là, mais le laissait bouger, comme s'il était effectivement empêtré dans les vrilles d'une plante exotique...

Il avait deux possibilités. Enfin, deux qui valaient la peine d'être examinées. Soit, d'un geste vif, tâcher de remettre à Hakkai les limiteurs qu'il avait en main (il les avait retrouvés, bien sûr, qui avait douté de son génie ?). Soit faire exactement ce qu'il avait proposé et se préparer à du sexe probablement violent avec un yôkai qui était son ami, sans mentionner sexy. Il percevait de mieux en mieux les avantages de la secondes solution ; surtout avec cette main qui continuait à palper son sexe, et Hakkai qui tournait lentemant autour de lui, comme un prédateur, et allait se placer derrière...

Oh, que la dignité et la classe aillent se faire foutre !

Il se prépara avec soin (et le fait qu'il sache le faire ne voulait rien dire, OK, certaines filles avaient des goûts originaux aussi), tandis que l'autre main d'Hakkai explorait ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre (l' _autre_ main, parce qu'il était difficile de ne pas considérer comme première entre toutes celle qui s'affairait sur son sexe, de façon ferme mais toujours insuffisante).

"Tu peux y aller." annonça-t-il. Sur le ton le plus sûr de lui possible, bien sûr. C'était la voix de quelqu'un qui maîtrisait parfaitement le sujet et pouvait donner des cours (chacun son tour !). Ce n'était pas _du tout_ une demande gémissante, même si on pouvait peut-être s'y tromper un peu, à l'oreille, en ne connaissant pas du tout le sujet. 

Hakkai ne se fit pas prier, du reste.

Les sensations violentes de ce sexe en lui, et cette main toujours, et ces coups de reins, auraient été largement suffisants pour le faire vaciller sur ses jambes ; mais les ombres de feuilles d'Hakkai parvenaient à le maintenir fermement, mais toujours sans le blesser, et ce n'était pas du tout une sensation désagrable, surtout quand l'alternative aurait été le sol ou un mur pas spécialement lisses ni propres...

"Tu es bon." fit-il remarquer entre deux halètements ; il fut cependant un peu désappointé qu'Hakkai ne lui rende pas un compliment pourtant mérité. Quand il le sentit parvenir à l'orgasme, son éjaculation chaude et saccadée en lui, il se laissa aller, synchronisant les deux, parce qu'il était bon à ce point.

Il sentit la prise se relâcher légèrement, alors que les bras d'Hakkai, au contraire, l'enserraient. Pas assez pour le laisser bouger entièrement, mais bien suffisamment pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Se retournant à-demi, il replaça un des limiteurs d'un geste souple. Puis les autres. Il était à peu près certain qu'avec la rapidité de ses réflexes, Hakkai aurait pu l'en empêcher, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Les marques disparurent en même temps que toute entrave aux mouvements de Gojyô, les oreilles reprirent apparence humaine, l'expression surtout redevint troublée et perdue.

"Je les ai tous tués..." murmura Hakkai, comme s'il avait peine à se rappeler. "Mais je ne t'ai pas tué, toi..." et son visage exprima, peut-être, l'espace d'un instant, un émerveillement timide, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, semblant frappé par la foudre. "Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Ce que tu as dit." informa Gojyô, qui n'avait pas envie de dramatiser la situation, "et on a baisé, aussi. Je me sentirai vexé si tu considères que c'est la fin du monde."

Hakkai referma ses pantalons d'une main tremblante. "Mais je t'ai... je t'ai..."

"J'étais d'accord !" s'exclama Gojyô, alors qu'il venait juste de comprendre ce que Hakkai voulait dire - et _pourquoi_ ça le blessait particulièrement de le penser. "Ca ne se voit peut-être pas, mais j'étais plus d'accord que toi !" Il prit l'air offensé. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu te rappelles, mais tu ne vas pas supposer que je l'ai fait parce que j'avais la trouille, hein ?"

"Non." dit Hakkai d'une voix faible, "non." Puis, après un silence. "Tu as dit que tu ne me mettrais pas dehors, mais..."

"Ca ne change rien !" s'exclama Gojyô. "Je viens d'apprendre que tu étais correct au pieu, et tant que tu ne touches pas à mes femmes, si ça changeait quelque chose, ça serait plutôt dans l'autre sens !"

"Tu es content que je reste ?" demanda Hakkai, son ton redevenu presque calme, et si on entendait bien on pouvait entendre revenir cette légère pointe d'ironie, ce qui était rassurant, en plus d'énervant, bien sûr. "Tu le pensais vraiment, ou tu ne voulais pas me contrarier ?"

"Tête de pioche ! Je ne veux jamais te contrarier, c'est bien trop épuisant."

Hakkai laissa passer un silence encore. "Si on pouvait faire quelque chose, pour la Vague Négative..."

Gojyô ne répondit pas, parce que cela ne servait à rien de faire des souhaits sur les choses impossibles. Hakkai ne semblait pas désespéré, pourtant, au contraire, il regardait le monde, il le regardait lui, comme si un miracle venait de se produire, ce qui, tout agréable qu'ait été l'expérience, était un peu exagéré.

"Merci." dit encore Hakkai, sa voix trop solennelle pour que Gojyô se sente à l'aise.

"He, je suis flatté, mais c'est un jour normal, avec plus de vêtements à laver, même. Ne commence pas à constater que le ciel est bleu ou à vouloir faire de la poésie."

"Mais il est bleu." souligna Hakkai, levant le regard.

OK, constata mentalement Gojyô avec un sourire vaincu, ce n'était pas faux.


End file.
